Pressure
by Tennoda
Summary: Briefly explained: Dawn needs sex to keep her powers under control and it doesn't take long for Optimus to figure that out. Just some old smut. x)


Another one of my old stories I suddenly decided to upload here (though feeling slightly embarrassed). It's just smut with my main smutty oc, Dawn, who has the power to control metal, loses her powers after sex and in this one suffers from a completely new problem.

So no great plot, just some experimental fun. No need to think how they're the same size or anything like that. x)

I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Dawn stood with her arms tightly crossed and chewed anxiously on her bottom lip, not listening to a word that was being said. The pressure inside her was growing again and quickly reaching insufferable levels. Everyone had gathered in the base and Optimus was talking about something important, but Dawn couldn't focus on anything.

Well, almost anything. She did hear the red and blue Autobot, just not what he was saying. But the deep, booming voice affected her very strongly, making her heart throb desperately. It was the curse that came with her gift. Her powers were unstable, growing in intensity until they became uncontrollable, unless she got help with it or helped herself.

Meaning she needed sex.

She hadn't told anyone about that specific aspect of her powers. So far she had taken care of it on her own, though it didn't help for long. On the bright side, doing it herself didn't take away her powers, so no one suspected anything.

Last night she had made a mistake, however, and now it was costing her. She had been chasing for the relief again, her fingers not quite doing the trick that time. For whatever reason, out of the blue, an image of Optimus had come to her mind and she had used it. She had pictured him doing things to her she knew he never would, and surprisingly it had driven her over the edge in no time.

She hadn't expected the thought of the Prime to get her so worked up, but she hadn't pondered it further, just storing the realization to the back of her mind with her other secrets. Until the next morning when she saw Optimus and found the pressure starting to rise again.

It wasn't supposed to happen that fast; she usually managed at least a few days, maybe even a week before starting to feel the effects again. With someone else's help, she would've been okay for a couple of weeks, but that was not an option.

She hung on to the end of the briefing, planning to escape back to her room as soon as it was over. When she was given a long list of things her help was needed with, she very nearly sighed with frustration. It couldn't be helped, though, and she got to work right away, just trying to be as quick as possible.

It wasn't easy. Her powers were getting too much for her to control and she needed to concentrate more and more not to destroy the things she was trying to fix. She kept making mistakes and it only made her more anxious. Her worst fear was accidentally harming one of the Autobots.

She was helping Ratchet when her powers suddenly surged and the device she was supposed to be gently reforming, crumbled into a useless lump of metal. Ratchet's expression was shocked and Dawn waited for the 'I needed that', but it never came. Instead, he looked at her with surprised concern.

"What for spark's sake is with you today? You've been almost dangerously careless with your powers."

"I… It's nothing. Sorry", Dawn avoided the medic's optics, putting the ruined device out of her now shaking hands. Ratchet was clearly unconvinced.

"Maybe I should give you a quick checkup?"

No!" Dawn refused a little too quickly. "Really, I'm fine. I just need to rest a bit."

Ratchet frowned, knowing she was hiding something. If there was something he wasn't going to have, it was secrets when he was responsible for everyone's well-being.

Right away Dawn felt another surge coming and pretty much ran away. "Sorry have to go don't worry!"

Ratchet watched her go, shaking his head, before opening a comm. link.

* * *

Dawn rushed through the hallway, heading for the safety of her room. She had already lost control of her powers and she had to make sure the same wouldn't happen again.

She reached her door just as a deep voice startled her.

"Dawn? Are you alright?"

Cursing in her mind, Dawn turned to face the worried looking Autobot leader. "Yes. Why?"

"Ratchet informed me that you've been… having some problems."

Of course he did. "I told him it's nothing. I just need a little rest."

Optimus wasn't convinced either, continuing with a careful tone. "Are you sure? If you want to talk about something, I'd be more than happy to listen."

"No…" Dawn groaned, closing her eyes and pressing her fingers against her now aching head. Why was it so difficult to get a moment of privacy? She looked back up into the bright, blue optics, confused when they suddenly became blurry. Then everything else became blurry too and she staggered as her legs gave in.

A pair of strong arms came to her aid, sweeping her up before she could fall. Dawn searched frantically for something to hold on, hazily wondering what was happening. Her hands met only metal and when her eyes focused again, she panicked.

"Put me down!"

Optimus was surprised by the absolute fear in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"Now! Quickly!" Dawn pleaded; horrified by the realization of how close her worst fear was to becoming a reality. "You have to get away from me!"

She started squirming to get down, but by then Optimus had had enough of her evading and held her tighter to keep her still. "You are obviously not well. I'm not going to leave you like this."

Dawn doubled her effort, struggling desperately, but not getting anywhere from the strong grip that pressed her against the Autobot's frame. Her powers were storming inside her and she didn't dare to use them even a bit, certain that she would end up hurting Optimus.

There was nothing she could do as the tall mech carried her into her room, completely ignoring her wildly flailing hands and legs. Dawn's headache was worsening and with it, her fears.

"Let me go!" she screamed, the fear and pain making her angry.

With a loud screech, a deep gash appeared into the metal wall next to them as Dawn's powers unintentionally responded to her unstable emotions. She froze in shock, seeing what she had done.

She wasn't the only one shocked. Optimus had no clue what was happening to her. Suddenly she was shouting, seemingly afraid of him and using her powers in a way that he could only interpret as a serious warning to free her. The Autobot leader did what he could to stop her before she could unleash her powers again.

Dawn gasped and then forgot to breathe as she was quickly thrown onto her bed; her wrists caught and pinned down above her head. She stared wide-eyed, in utter disbelief, at the large red and blue mech who had climbed on top of her.

"W-w-what are you…" she stuttered, more embarrassed than afraid. Their current situation was starting to get a little too similar to her earlier fantasies. "G-get off!"

"Calm down", Optimus said resolutely, an anxious look in his optics. "Talk to me. What is going on?"

"I… I can't…" Dawn didn't know where to look, but she sure as hell didn't want to keep looking at the alluring, brilliant optics. Her heart was beating too fast already. She felt close to breaking down.

"Why is that?"

"I just can't."

"Dawn…"

"I don't want to! Get out!"

"No."

"Optimus, please!" Dawn pleaded tiredly, almost ready to give up. "I don't want to hurt you. I can't control my powers right now."

"Then let me help you. Just tell me how."

The sincere expression on the Prime's face plates made Dawn give a small, sarcastic smile. He had no idea what he was offering.

"So there _is_ something I can do", Optimus read her too easily and Dawn blushed, shaking her head quickly.

"It's not… I can do it myself… I mean…" she was crumbling under the scrutinizing gaze as well as the physical and mental strain. Humiliation was starting to take over all the other feelings. Was she really going to have to tell him?

"Do what?" Optimus kept pressing her for answers, noticing too that she was starting to give in. She was still resisting, but the next words from the persistent Autobot put the final nail to the coffin. "I don't like saying this, but if this is the only way you'll tell me, I'm not going to let you go until you do."

Dawn bit her lip, trying futilely to calm down. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop her powers from erupting soon again and the effects would only worsen every time. Opening her mouth, she hesitated for a long moment, before clumsily searching for the right words.

"My powers… they don't stay the same. They get stronger over time until… that happens", she gestured towards the wall with her head. "Unless… um…"

At that point her face got redder and she mumbled the rest quickly.

"What?" Optimus wasn't sure he had heard her correctly.

Dawn refused to look at the mech hovering over her, keeping her head turned sideways and explained with utmost reluctance how her powers worked. When she stopped, there was a painfully long silence. She didn't think it was possible to feel any more mortified.

"So you are…ashamed about it?" Optimus asked tentatively, as if finding it hard to understand.

"Of course I am!" Dawn snapped, baffled by the Prime's reaction. Wasn't it obvious?

"Don't be."

The deep baritone voice was suddenly right next to her ear and Dawn shuddered unwillingly. Her fingers twitched from an instinctive need to shield herself with her hands, but the Autobot leader still had her wrists tightly pinned to the bed.

"I meant what I said", he continued with an unfamiliar, low tone that Dawn had never heard before. "I still want to help you. If you let me."

At that point, she was beyond words or any rational thinking, just trying to wrap her head around the sudden change in the usually reserved mech. Help her…What? Did he mean…? Was he going to…?

Dawn got her answer as Optimus pressed his mouth against her neck. The surprisingly warm lip plates brushed her skin briefly, stopping for a moment to see whether she would protest. When she said nothing, Optimus proceeded with his careful experiment.

Dawn was completely frozen, breathing unevenly through her parted lips. Her body was warming up from every gentle kiss slowly traced down her neck. Whenever she reacted visibly, Optimus stopped to tease the spot further with his tongue.

Still not getting any resistance, the red and blue Autobot changed his grip on her wrists, so that he could hold both of her hands in his much larger one. In her incoherent thoughts Dawn was relieved he didn't release her yet, with her powers still out of control. At least she wouldn't be able to hurt him. Though, had she been able to think properly, she would've noticed her powers were already being affected.

Relief wasn't the only thing she felt as Optimus put his now free hand to use. In the same considerately careful manner he had started, he took his time and let his fingers explore her body. The teasing on her neck stopped as the large mech raised his head, but Dawn didn't get to relax. Even though looking away, she was embarrassingly aware that Optimus was now staring at her while doing his best to excite her.

The metal digits worked thoroughly, switching between feather-light touches, long caresses that followed the curves of her body and even an occasional pinch that made Dawn flinch. She drew in a shaky breath as the hand slipped under her shirt, pushing it up as it went.

The sudden draft felt cold on her bare stomach, but the large hand slowly massaging her kept arousing warm sensations in her. When it reached her chest, her breathing became shallower almost to the point where she held her breath. The fingers travelled up her breast and brushed the extremely sensitive center, making Dawn let out an involuntary sigh.

Of course Optimus didn't miss that, focusing his attention on the same spot. It didn't take long until Dawn had to force herself not to wriggle under the experimenting fingers, though she didn't quite succeed in staying still.

"Don't hold back", the sensually deep voice coaxed, only making it more difficult for Dawn to resist giving in. "I want to make sure you're ready for me before we go any further."

The sudden promise of what was to come made Dawn feel nervous tingling in the pit of her stomach and a throbbing wetness between her legs. It got a hundred times worse when the tall mech lowered his head to kiss her other breast and took the nipple in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it. Before she could stop it, a soft, but clearly audible moan escaped her.

"That's it", Optimus paused to encourage her, letting his hand wander lower.

Dawn was too distracted by what his mouth was doing to notice where his hand was going. It took her a while to realize, but when she did, she gasped loudly and pulled her legs together.

"Wa-wait! Don't…"

The hand stopped just before reaching the crotch of her pants and the teasing mouth left her skin. Panicking a little again Dawn tried to use the break to clear her head, but lost her chance when Optimus caught her chin and turned her head so that she finally had to face him.

"What are you afraid of?"

Dawn wasn't sure. She stared helplessly into the blue optics, trying to figure it out herself. Optimus studied her face seriously, suddenly getting a hint of uncertainty in his expression.

"Is it because I'm not human?"

"No!" Dawn exclaimed so quickly she surprised even herself. After a brief moment of hesitation she continued more quietly: "No, I don't mind that… Quite the opposite, actually…"

Oh no, why did she say something like that! She felt like a fool, reminding herself that Optimus was doing her a favor, nothing more. And there she was, saying such stupid things.

The uncertainty vanished from the Autobot's face, replaced at first by surprise and then a slow smile.

"So you feel attracted to me, then?"

Dawn averted her eyes, the realization she just had causing her to withdraw behind her defenses. "It… doesn't matter."

"Of course it does. What's wrong?"

Optimus brought his hand to her face and tenderly stroked her cheek. Dawn had to stifle her want to lean into the large palm and suddenly she felt sad to the core. She was beginning to understand the reason for her hesitation.

"I didn't want anyone to know about this", she looked back to the patiently waiting Autobot, speaking faintly. "Because I hated the thought of feeling like a tool that… just requires some maintenance from time to time."

Optimus frowned slightly, giving her a mixed look of concern and sadness. "Do you think I see you as a tool?"

"…No… I… guess not."

"You guess?"

"Look, I don't know what this is!" Dawn was becoming frustrated. "I know you're trying to help me, I really do. But a simple pity fuck is hardly going to…"

"Don't say that!"

Dawn fell silent, startled by the rare anger flashing in the normally kind optics.

"You have every right to blame me, but not for that!"

"Blame you…?" Dawn repeated in confusion, a little disappointed when the comforting hand withdrew from her face.

"This…" Optimus caught her hair in an almost painfully tight grip that kept her head from moving. She cringed as the clearly upset mech brought his face within inches of hers. "This is not pity."

He closed the distance between them, pressing their mouths together forcefully. Dawn's knees shot up against the Autobot's frame as she struggled against the breath-taking kiss, completely unprepared for its ferocity. Optimus held her unrelentingly in his inescapable hold while his tongue ravaged her mouth with unfamiliar aggression. It wasn't anything like the calm and compassionate Autobot she knew. Or thought she knew.

Dawn started to feel hot and lightheaded, gradually melting into the long, demanding kiss that was supposed to prove something, though she had already forgotten what. Finally Optimus released her, leaving her trembling and panting heavily.

For a while they stared at each other in silence and even through her shock, Dawn noticed Optimus' intakes working harder too. There was a torn look in his optics that revealed he was going through some internal struggle. Dawn wasn't sure what was going on anymore.

"I… I don't understand", her voice quivered slightly before she got it under control. "If this isn't pity, then what is it? And why do you think I should blame you?"

Ironically, it was now Optimus who seemed reluctant to answer her. He was frozen in place, gripping Dawn's wrists so tightly she could feel her hands growing numb.

"What is this, you ask", the Autobot leader looked more like he was thinking out aloud than talking to her. "I can't tell. But…"

He snapped out of it, focusing his optics again on her and looking her over rather shamelessly. "Having you here so close… so eagerly responding to my touches… I haven't wanted anyone like this in a long time."

Dawn's heart skipped a beat from the unexpected confession. Lust wasn't a word she would've associated with Optimus.

"I shouldn't demean you this way, but I can't deny that seeing you so… helpless…" the large mech let the word roll out of his mouth slowly in his deep voice. "…makes you even more tempting."

Optimus placed his hand on her raised knee, letting it glide teasingly towards her inner thigh. Dawn felt a warm rush go through her again and couldn't tell him to stop. She had loved every touch so far, even the rougher ones, but she was still in a completely unfamiliar situation and especially vulnerable with her longtime secret now out in the open. She was very nervous.

The busy hand reached to tug at her pants, ignoring her flinching and startled expression. Swiftly the Autobot got rid of the piece of clothing as well as the undergarment underneath it, leaving Dawn flustered and instinctively trying to hide herself by closing her legs again.

Optimus didn't let her do it a second time, forcing her legs open and positioning himself between them to keep them apart. Dawn tensed up, her heart beating like crazy. Any sensible words eluded her as the overpowering mech kept staring at her with a look she could only interpret as barely controlled desire.

"I didn't expect to feel this strongly. I'm sorry…" Optimus placed his hand on her bare thigh, stroking the sensitive skin with his thumb. "I said I'd help you, but I don't want to lie. I am being completely selfish here. So you can blame me for that."

Dawn's eyes darted restlessly back and forth as she felt the Autobot's touch moving to her nethers. Her lips felt dry from breathing through her mouth the whole time and she licked them nervously. She couldn't concentrate on anything else, but the hard fingers playing outside her most intimate part.

Suddenly they stopped and Optimus groaned. "You don't know how much I just want to take you, bury myself inside you again and again until I can feel and hear you succumb to the pleasure. Will… will you… consent?"

Dawn nearly missed the question, the deep, rumbly voice affecting her more than she thought possible. If the mech was going to keep talking like that, she'd be done soon.

"Does it really matter?" she asked breathily.

Optimus stayed silent a little too long. "Yes and no."

His reply was curt, but Dawn got the gist of it. He was going to take her, no matter what her answer. The thought filled her with excited anticipation. So far she had been continuously taken aback by something, but as the surprise and confusion were wearing off, she was left in an undeniably aroused state. There was still one thing worrying her, though.

"So what do you say?" Optimus asked again, more than little impatiently.

"Well… I guess I shouldn't lie either", Dawn tried futilely to shake her embarrassment. "I do… want you."

She noticed the dangerous gleam her words lit up in the Autobot leader's optics and hurried to continue. "I'm just, uh, a little worried… or not worried exactly, but… you know you're quite big, right?"

Optimus flashed a suggestive grin. "You have no idea."

Dawn laughed nervously at that. "That's… not really helping."

"I know what will."

Optimus backed away, pulling Dawn up against him. Holding her as he moved, he climbed back onto the bed, leaning his back against a wall in a half-sitting position. Dawn had little choice, but to let the tall mech turn her around and pull her into his lap as he made sure her hands stayed tightly restrained in front of her. She barely had time to register her surprise at how warm the Autobot's chassis felt when he was already hooking his arm under her leg.

"Ohh…" she gasped and flinched violently at the feel of being suddenly entered. Optimus had plunged one of his fingers inside her, pushing it further without delay. Not that there was a need to be careful; she was wet enough for the thick digit to slide in without much effort.

"I take it this isn't too uncomfortable for you?" Optimus kissed the top of her head, moving his finger slowly in and out.

"N-no…" Dawn had trouble controlling her voice. She needed him to move his hand faster. "Just don't… ah… don't tease me… for too long… please…"

"Well…" Optimus mused somewhat smugly. "Since you asked nicely."

Instead of picking up the pace as Dawn had expected, the large mech pulled out for a moment, only to add a second finger to the play. Dawn spread her legs more, tensing up and uttering long, breathy moans as her walls offered more resistance against the slow intrusion.

The Autobot leader shifted restlessly behind her and from the sound of his cooling systems she guessed he was getting pretty worked up too. Then she lost her ability to think again as a particularly hard thrust shoved the digits deep into her hot, moist core.

"AaAhh!" she arched her back and cried out in delight from the sweet, tormenting stretching.

Optimus was pretty much purring, making her squirm by flexing the fingers inside her. "You make such alluring sounds. I can't wait to hear how you sound when you're climaxing."

"Well… someone's… being confid…ahhh…" Dawn couldn't even finish her sentence before the next thrust came. And several more after that in a quickening rhythm. "Unghh…ohhh ffuuck me…"

"Don't be so hasty", the amusement was evident in the large mech's voice as he worked to stimulate her further. "I want you to come for me first."

Dawn already knew that wouldn't be a problem. She leaned her head back against the broad chassis, giving in to the pressure that was quickly building up. There was nothing she could do, so what the heck. She was going to enjoy the ride.

The faster the hand moved, the harder the fingers hit and expanded her tight walls. Very soon Dawn's head was swimming from the pleasurable onslaught and she whimpered and writhed in her desperate need for release.

"P-please…almost…"

She lost all sense of time and her surroundings, her every muscle tensing to their limits until she abruptly convulsed, finally pushed over the edge.

"Ohh… oh… god…" she panted, riding out the wave of ecstasy before falling limp in the Autobot leader's lap. "That… that was…"

"It's not over yet."

"Huh?" Dawn asked sluggishly, still a little too out of it to be thinking clearly, but not missing the strain in the large mech's voice. The hold on her wrists loosened, allowing her to move her hands again, which she was thankful for. Once the intruding fingers retreated, she sat up and rubbed her wrists to get the blood flowing again.

Large hands enveloped her shoulders. "What about your powers?"

"My powers?" It took Dawn a moment to remember the reason they were in their current situation. "Y-yeah, they're gone. I can't sense you anymore."

"It's a little early to be saying that", Optimus spoke huskily, letting his hands drift to her hips. "I was planning to frag you senseless _after_ that warm-up."

Dawn felt a new rush of excitement and tried to turn to face the red and blue Autobot, only to have him tighten his grip to hold her still. The bed bent under the considerable weight as Optimus changed his position behind her. Dawn gave him a questioning look over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of the tall mech on his knees just before she was hoisted up and shoved forward.

Yelping in surprise, she landed clumsily on her hands and knees. The strong hands still grasped her hips firmly and Dawn didn't need to hear the telltale sound of metal plates shifting to figure out what was coming next. Desire flared up within her, a pleasurable hot and heavy sensation spreading to her lower body.

Optimus yanked her closer, the rough handling as well as the almost unnoticeable shaking in his hands revealing his urgency. Dawn felt his hard shaft pressing against her lower back and shuddered in sudden dread when she realized how big it actually seemed to be. Still, she knew there was no way he'd let her go anymore. Truth be told, she would've been disappointed had he done so.

"Y-you know, it's quite unnerving not seeing you", Dawn needed to say something to alleviate her anxiousness.

"It might be better you don't", Optimus' voice was barely more than a low, lust-filled murmur and judging by the way his fingertips dug into her hips, he was struggling to restrain himself. "I don't want to scare you. Nor do I want to hurt you. But I can't wait anymore…"

His words certainly did nothing to lessen Dawn's anxiousness, but at least she wasn't given time to worry about it. Her heart-rate picked up again as Optimus brought his spike between her legs and ground against her soft flesh, prolonging the moment before penetration. Soon his venting became heavier, accompanied by impatient grunts as his self-control wore thin.

Aligning himself with her wet opening, he started pushing in.

Dawn went rigid, quickly realizing she might've been in way over her head. She had expected the large mech to be big, but it still took her by surprise. Had Optimus not held her so tightly in place, she wouldn't have been able to stay still to take the forceful entry. But as it was, there was no escaping. The thick spike kept going deeper as she took heavy, ragged breaths through her half-open mouth.

Oh god, how mercilessly it stretched her! Dawn was balancing on a very thin line between pain and pleasure, almost begging the Autobot to stop. She endured the rough start somehow, squeezing her bed covers and trying hard not to otherwise show her discomfort.

"I'm… hurting you, aren't I…?"

"It's not… that bad…" Dawn struggled to keep her voice even and failed miserably.

Optimus stopped, rubbing her hips soothingly with his thumbs. He pulled back a little; then pushed in again as carefully as he could. Continuing with the much gentler back and forth motion, he sunk deeper little by little, giving Dawn more time to adjust. It was still, quite literally, a lot to take in, but soon she couldn't stifle her moans anymore as the pain lost to the overwhelming pleasure.

Optimus took the hint, eagerly adding more power to his next thrust. Dawn's breathing hitched and her arms buckled for a second. She braced herself again, all of her doubts long gone. She wanted, needed, desperately for the Autobot to deliver his promise and fuck her senseless.

Another thrust, even harder, rocked her body and elicited a loud cry from her. The huge spike was so deep inside her, it made her toes curl.

"You'd better be ready…" Optimus all but growled, leaning forward to trace the back of her neck with his mouth. "…I'm going to take what I need from you now."

Dawn whimpered as the tall mech nipped and sucked passionately on a sensitive spot. It was driving her crazy, all her senses still heightened by her earlier release. Her needy little sounds turned into shamelessly loud moans as Optimus started a new rhythm of increasingly harder and faster thrusts, pounding into her vigorously.

Dawn fell forward, her arms failing her under the brutal force. Optimus was still holding her hips up, having returned to upright position, and kept pulling her into every mind-blowing thrust. The tingling pressure spread like wildfire inside her once again, signaling that she would be done again very soon. She buried her face into the bed, muffling her cries.

Then the movement abruptly stopped and the sizeable member withdrew, leaving Dawn deprived of the pleasurable contact she so badly desired. Her whine of protest turned into a gasp as Optimus rather rough-handedly turned her over onto her back. She stared wide-eyed and panting at the large mech towering over her, seeing for the first time how well-endowed he really was.

"You look so surprised", Optimus' voice was husky, but an amused smirk played on the corner of his mouth. "Are you surprised that you could take all of me? I have to admit I am."

Dawn felt her cheeks blushing from being caught staring at the spike that was now glistening with her own moisture. "W-why did you stop?"

"My apologies", Optimus leaned over to catch her mouth in a quick, but fiery kiss. "I just wanted to watch you this time."

Wasting no time, he pushed her legs open, settling between them and let his spike sink into her once again. Dawn breathed sharply, her back involuntarily arching from the sudden surge of pleasure as her hands shot up to grasp the broad shoulders. She relished every sensation the Prime awoke in her. The weight of his heavy frame rested on top of her, just careful enough not to hurt her, but still keeping her firmly pinned down.

Getting impatient herself, Dawn wrapped her legs around the slim metal waist to make sure they were going to finish things without any more interruptions. She was mesmerized by the brilliantly glowing optics that seemed to be laughing at her possessive gesture.

"That's quite a change to yelling me to get out", Optimus couldn't resist pointing out.

Normally it would've made Dawn feel embarrassed, but she was feeling good, her inhibitions forgotten. She adjusted her hold, letting her fingers slide tentatively around the seams, wires and anything they met. She was rewarded with a clearly visible flinch that made her smile.

"Don't tell me you're ticklish", she teased and continued sneaking her fingers around to pinpoint the right spot. "The great Optimus Prime."

The said mech growled in feigned aggravation. "You're talking too much. You can play around next time, but right now I'm going to keep fragging you, so stop trying to distract me."

Next time? Dawn was surprised how happy the words made her feel and she would've asked about it, if all thoughts hadn't been wiped away from her mind. She had been enjoying the Autobot staying buried inside her like that and when he suddenly retreated and slammed back in, the shock and the pure bliss caused her to nearly scream. From there, he continued pounding into her increasingly faster, intent on finishing them both.

Dawn stopped trying to think and just clung on to him tighter.


End file.
